The Wonderful Adventures of SpongeBob
__________________________________________________________________________________ Season 1 SpongeBob and Sandy are sent away to learn karate from an ancient master. Mr. Krabs orders SpongeBob and Squidward to design the Krusty Krab fancy when a couple plans on having a wedding party. SpongeBob and Patrick are determined to get into the Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy fan club. SpongeBob looks up to a new hero after he saves him from drowning at Goo Lagoon. Plankton disguises himself as Mr. Krabs mother in order to steal the Krabby Patty formula. SpongeBob and Patrick learn that when you face a queen jellyfish, you get cursed. SpongeBob must prove himself worthy to Mr. Krabs during a fry cook swap before it becomes permanent. Patrick gets jealous when SpongeBob starts hanging out with a new friend. Will this tear apart SpongeBob and Patrick's friendship. Squidward finds someone who appreciates his music. But this fan isn't what he was hoping for. SpongeBob tries to help unfreeze Patrick during a game of freeze tag when he literally freezes. Mr.Krabs is arrested for snatching someone's wallet off the ground and taking money from it. SpongeBob adopts Gary. SpongeBob must take care of Patrick after he results in having a mind of an infant for twenty four hours. SpongeBob and Patrick overhear Sandy saying rude things about them. Is this true or did they mishear? SpongeBob loses his favorite pair of pants. Patrick creates his own holiday where all you can eat is cheese. SpongeBob accidentally destroys Squidward's most prized possession. SpongeBob discovers what is underneath Mr. Krabs shell after it cracks. SpongeBob and Patrick enter a pie festival. Plankton tries to succeed in tricking SpongeBob into becoming evil. And it's working but will it remain that way? Squidward desperately tries putting SpongeBob and Patrick thrown in Bikini Bottom Jail. Mr. Krabs reads Pearl' s diary. Gary goes on an adventure for finding his way home after being left behind on vacation. SpongeBob must save all of Bikini Bottom from the addictive show Dolphin Clown. SpongeBob and Patrick go too far when making funny faces. SpongeBob is determined not to cry the next week in order to prove he isn't a crybaby. SpongeBob finally gets a license. But not the way expected. Mr. Krabs wants to prove he isn't old. SpongeBob is trapped in one of his dreams. SpongeBob feels the need that his grandma's recipe has put the Krabby Patty forgotten. Mr. Krabs loses a penny while clam fishing. Plankton and SpongeBob switch minds after an evil plot gone wrong. Pearl wants to become the school president in order to be popular. SpongeBob and Patrick lose tickets to see someone tame wild clams at a clam show. Plankton starts getting customers when he replaces the patties at the Krusty Krab with chum! SpongeBob is scammed into donating to charity but later discovers the charity isn't real. SpongeBob seems not be having the best day ever when Plankton gets a lawyer and sues the Krusty Krab and if they don't pay they will have to give up the place to Plankton. Patrick performs in a talent show. SpongeBob and Patrick watch a movie in black and white. While away on vacation, SpongeBob gets hit in the head and goes unconscious. He wakes up years later without knowing it and heads back to Bikini Bottom where nobody can see, hear or even remember SpongeBob. What Has happened? __________________________________________________________________________________________ Season 2 SpongeBob has a sleepover at grandma's house where he keeps imagining the dangerous sea bear. SpongeBob gets snowed in at a hotel with Patrick and his parents. Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2